


Don`t you forget about me

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Det blir litt vondt, Episk kjærleik, M/M, Men mye fint også, Sorg, Vennskap, Voksenliv, minutt for minutt
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Dr. Isak og regissør Even har vært sammen i 20 år og gift i 12 av de. De har et godt liv fullt av kjærlighet, latter, venner, reiser og masse god mat. Kanskje litt Fifa også. Med andre ord det gode liv. Til en dag da noe plutselig er annerledes med Even, og de må takle deres største utfordring. Minutt for minutt. Sammen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bipolaritet er ikke en del av denne historien, av den enkle grunn at jeg ikke kan nok om det til å skrive om det på en ordentlig måte. Det er dog sykdom i historien, så om ikke det er greia di blir jeg ikke lei meg om du ikke leser. Det er heldigvis nok av historier her inne som bare er fluff :-)

Isak var endelig på vei hjem etter en 12 timers vakt på sykehuset, og så frem til to dager fri. Han elsket virkelig jobben sin som kirurg, i dag hadde han blant annet operert hjertet til en liten baby, og han var dyktig i jobben sin. Han fikk mye skryt og mer og mer ansvar, i gangene hvisket de om at han var kandidat til jobben som teamleder for hjerteteamet ettersom Dr. Petersen skulle gå av med pensjon neste år. Da han startet på studiet hadde han ikke helt vist hva han ville jobbe med, men etter å ha sett en hjertetransplantasjon var det som om alt falt på plass. Det var noe med å være med å redde liv, det gjorde for så vidt alle leger, men å holde et hjerte i handa for første gang hadde gjort noe med Isak. Hjertet som dunket kraftig med sine arterier, som gav mennesker hjertebank og som hadde gitt inspirasjon til noen av de vakreste ordene i menneskets historie. Han var blitt noe mer følsom med årene måtte han innrømme, dog kom han aldri til å fortelle det til gutta. De kom til å le seg i hjel og mobbe han for alltid.

Alt var jo selvsagt på grunn av Even. Hans Even. Den fineste mannen som gikk på to bein, og som han fortsatt var så heldig å kalle sin. Isak forstod ikke alltid hva Even faktisk så i han, ikke en gang etter 20 år sammen. En og annen sjelden gang slo usikkerheten ned i Isak og han ble gretten og redd. Redd for å miste Even. Gretten og sur. Men som voksen fikk han til å sette ord på følelsene, dog etter noen tålmodige og kjærlige ord fra Even (og muligens noen kyss). Han snakket om hva han var redd for, gjerne i sengen om kvelden i et mørkt rom. Even lo aldri av han, og lot han snakke, før han holdt Isak i handa og fortalte han hvorfor han elsket han og at han aldri kom til å forlate han. Det endte som regel i kyss, kjærtegn og heit elskov. Eller hvem lurer de egentlig. Det endte alltid i heit elskov.

Denne helgen hadde de begge fri, og skulle bare kose seg sammen. De hadde egentlig ingen spesielle planer utenom å være med hverandre. De hadde ikke sett hverandre så mye de siste ukene, Isak hadde jobbet mye og Even hadde vært i innspurten av sin siste film. Den handlet om barn som skulle skifte kjønn, og Isak gledet seg til å se den. Han elsket alle filmene til Even, hele hjertet og hans fine og varme vesen skinte gjennom filmene, og Isak var så utrolig stolt av mannen sin. Det hadde vært mye hei og ha det i dørene, små kyss her og der og ganske så mange heite meldinger. Det skulle bli godt å bare være med hverandre og holde rundt hverandre uten å måtte nå noe. I kveld skulle de lage middag sammen, det var selvsagt en myte i vennegjengen at Isak ikke kunne lage mat. Han hadde lært mye av Even og kunne diske opp med både kjøttkaker, kumle, pasta og suppe. Dog var Even som regel med, men det var det vel ingen som behøvde å vite.

Plutselig pep de i mobilen hans og Evens vakre ansikt lyste opp skjermen. Selv etter 20 år slo hjertet noen slag ekstra når han fikk en melding, Isak humret litt der han gikk mot leiligheten. Tenk å være så heldig å fortsatt være forelsket i mannen sin etter så mange år. Han var så glad for at de hadde møt hverandre så tidlig, Even var alt han behøvde egentlig og bare tanken på å være med noen andre gjorde Isak kvalm. Even skrev at han var hjemme og gledet seg til Isak kom. Han svarte med et hjerte og låste seg inn i leilighetskomplekset før han hoppet opp trappen og låste seg inn i leiligheten. «Honey, I am home», ropte han før han hengte fra seg. Det var liksom deres greie det, og det gjorde han alltid glad å rope det. Isak gikk inn i stuen og bråstoppet av synet som møtte han. Alle ord stoppet opp ved synet av Even som stod midt på gulvet med en hammer i hånden og vidåpne skremte øyne.

«Hvem i helvete er du?»


	2. Hvem er Magnus egentlig?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even har fri sammen og ting er som normalt. Nesten.

«Ehm… det er meg, Isak» Han visste ikke hva annet han skulle si, han hadde en utenom seg selv opplevelse, og kroppen var iskald. Evens ansikt lyste opp i et stort smil før han gikk bort til Isak og gav han en klem. «Så godt å se deg, jeg har satt på poteter og hengt opp bildet av oss fra London» Even skravlet som vanlig og smilte til Isak som om setningen han sa ikke hadde skjedd i det hele tatt. Hadde han innbilt seg alt? Var han så trett etter vakten at han hørte feil? Even kikket plutselig litt bekymret på han. «Er alt i orden med deg, mannen i mitt liv?» Isak elsket når Even kalte han det, og begynte å bli varm igjen. «Du er helt hvit i ansiktet, er du syk?» Evens øyne var varme og blåfargen ekstra sterk i sollyset som skinte inn i vinduet. «Ja, jeg er bare litt sliten, hadde en vanskelig operasjon i dag» Even smilte det varme smilet sitt, det fineste smilet Isak visste om. « Staaakars, Dr, Valtersen, hot shot kirurg og den mest sexy mann i verden. Tøft å være deg ass» Even dunket han litt i skulderen og blunket til Isak. Eller blunket og blunket, han lukket hvertfall øynene. Det fikk alltid Isak til å le, de kysset lenge og bare holdt rundt hverandre. Isak elsket å bli holdt av Even, det var det varmeste og tryggeste stedet i verden.

De spiste middag sammen, delte en flaske vin og bare snakket sammen. Det var så godt å bare prate med Even, Isak kom aldri til å bli lei av det. Han kunne snakke med Even om absolutt alt, fortalte om pasienter og operasjoner, Even lyttet oppmerksomt mens han skar grimaser over de mest detaljerte og blodige delene av historiene. Even på sin side, fikk Isak til å skrattle av alt det morsomme som skjedde på sett, og helse ansiktet lyste opp når han fortalte om en spesiell scene eller lyssetting han var fornøyd med. Isak elsket alle sider av Even, hadde alltid gjort det, men få ting gjorde han så glad som når han hørte Even snakke om film. Hele Even lyste opp og det gjorde Isak utrolig glad og stolt. Og ganske kåt. Egentlig veldig kåt, men det kunne han ikke si til Even. Eller….det behøvde han ikke siden Even kunne se det på han, og alltid smilte det spesielle smilet sitt før han fikk Isak til å rødme med noen velvalgte ord. Det var trygt, det var godt og det var dem.

Kvelden endte i det store badekaret, der de ble liggende og hviske alt mulig rart til hverandre. Ting som egentlig ikke handlet om noen ting, men de var logisk for dem. De kjente hverandre så godt at halve setninger holdt som regel. Isak lå med hodet på Evens skulder, og hadde både Evens bein og armer rundt seg selv. Han strøk fingrene rolig opp og ned på Evens armer, og de fylte han med en så utrolig fred inn i seg. Han var så glad for å kunne dele disse øyeblikkene med Even, bare være dem inne i boblen sin.

Han våknet ganske tidlig neste morgen, den indre klokken var innstilt på å våkne klokken 06.00, men han klarte som regel alltid å sovne igjen når han hadde fri. Han lå på siden med Evens hode liggende på skulderen og en arm rundt seg. Evens pust sendte frysninger nedover hele Isak og han kjente kinnene ble varme mens han tenkte på hva de hadde gjort halve natten. Han elsket å ha sex med Even, det var fortsatt fantastisk etter 20 år, han elsket hvor godt de kjente hverandres kropper og hvordan de beveget seg sammen uten skam eller blygsel. Men i natt hadde vært annerledes, fantastisk, men annerledes. Isak var litt usikker på hva det var, men det hadde vært noe med Even. Han hadde vært ustoppelig og elsket sånn med Isaks kropp at han hadde komt igjen og igjen. Han hadde hvisket kjærlige ord og noen ganske skitne, ikke at det var uvanlig, men det hadde vært noe sårt over dem som Isak ikke helt klarte å forstå. Isak var sår over hele kroppen, men det var en deilig sårhet. En sårhet som vitnet om at Even hadde elsket hele han.

«God morgen, min elskede» Evens ømme stemme full av søvn og nattens roping fikk Isak til å snu seg. «God morgen, fine du», hvisket han tilbake. Plutselig ble han litt sjenert og kjente at kinnene ble røde. Even humret og kysset begge kinnene med overdreven ømhet, kun fordi han visste veldig godt hvorfor Isak var rød. De kysset litt og pratet om hva de skulle finne på da mobilen til Isak begynte å pipe. Han trakk seg bort fra Even og sjekket, håpet med hele seg at det ikke var jobb. Han smilte da han så på skjermen, det var gruppechat fra gutta og inneholdt noen ganske så utleverende detaljer om hva Magnus og Vilde hadde gjort kvelden før. Isak fortalte det til Even som lo godt. Plutselig var det som noe skjedde med øynene til Even, det var enormt subtilt og Isak hadde aldri sett det om de ikke hadde vært ansikt til ansikt.

«Hvem er Magnus egentlig?»


	3. Husker du ikke det?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helgen fortsetter, de går på fest og Magnus blir lei seg.

«Magnus er kameraten vår, du har kjent han i 20 år», får Isak stammet ut. Even kikket rart på han og så litt forvirret ut. «Ja, jeg vet hvem Magnus er, hvorfor forteller du meg det?» « Ehm, du spurte meg nettopp hvem han er», Isak kjente pulsen stige og en liten mistanke slo seg ned i han. Even begynte å le den fine latteren sin og startet å kile Isak, noe som igjen førte til kyssing og hele samtalen ble glemt oppi sukk og stønn.

Senere samme kveld gikk de hand i hand på vei til Magnus. Han hadde invitert gutta på fest, det var altfor lenge siden sist og de behøvde alle en kveld med øl og Fifa hadde Magnus skrive i gruppechatten. Heldigvis hadde det passet for alle, travle som de var, og Isak gledet seg til å bare henge litt med gutta. Og Even selvsagt, men han var jo en del av gutta. Da de var blitt sammen hadde Even glidd helt naturlig inn i gjengen og hadde blitt der. Isak var så glad for det, og så glad for gutta sine. De aller beste vennene en kunne be om, de støttet hverandre i alt og da Isak hadde fortalt dem at han likte gutter hadde de så vidt løftet på øyenbrynene. Han elsket dem for det. De fikk ikke sett hverandre så mye som han kunne ønske, de levde alle travle liv, men de hadde heldigvis gruppechatten der de oppdaterte hverandre på stort og smått. Jonas var gift med Eva og de hadde to gutter, noen villbasser som Jonas kalte dem med kjærlig stemme. Isak og Even var gudfedre til Håkon, den eldste av dem. Noen ganger var både Håkon, og lillebroren Robert på overnattingsbesøk hos Isak og Even og de elsket det. Magnus hadde giftet seg med Vilde i en overdådig seremoni for 5 år siden og det hadde vært noe av det fineste bryllup Isak hadde vært i. Madhi hadde en koselig kjæreste og drev og bygget hus.

Stemningen steg utover kvelden, latteren lå ganske så løs, og de snakket både om jobb, Nissen, damer og litt menn. De kjente hverandre så godt at det ikke var alt man behøvde å si heller, og kommentarene satt ganske så løst. De spilte litt Fifa og Even vant som vanlig, han presterte å komme borti en ølflaske i seiersjubelen og den datt på gulvet. Alt som normalt med andre ord. Magnus fikk alle til å le med sine historier, og på et tidspunkt var Isak sikker på at han skulle tisse på seg. Han hadde startet på en historie om da han og Even var på kino, og det var en skikkelig rar dame i lobbyen. «Husker du den kjolen hun hadde på seg?», sa han smilende til Even. Even kikket bare rart på han og sa at det ikke kunne ha vært han, han gikk kun på kino med Isak. Han kysset Isak på kinnet da han sa det. Magnus så helt rar ut og kikket litt forvirret på både Even og Isak. «Husker du ikke det? ,vi kjøpte popcorn og brus» Magnus så helt fortvilet ut, og Isak tenkte for hundretusenene gang at Magnus hadde en hemmelig crush på hans Even. « Nei, det kan ikke ha vært meg», sa Even og smilte til Magnus. «Kanskje det var en drøm», foreslo han. Magnus prøvde å si noe, men det kom ingen ord. Jonas kikket litt forvirret på Isak, og Madhi visste ikke helt hvor han skulle se. Isak viste at de hadde vært på kino sammen, men om han sa det ville han sette Even i et dårlig lys. Lot han være å si noe, ville Magnus bli lei seg. Han slapp å si noe da Jonas foreslo en runde Fifa til, og resten av kvelden gikk som normalt. Men det var en rar underliggende stemning som ikke slapp helt taket.

Den kvelden ble Isak ligge lenge våken i senga og tenke på de siste dagene. Even sov langt ute på sin side i sengen, han hadde ikke kysset Isak god natt og holdt ikke rundt han. Han sa han var trøtt og hadde sovnet med en gang, nå lå han og vrei seg rundt, og Isak lurte på om han hadde mareritt. Han skulle akkurat til å vekke Even, da han begynte å gråte og hvisket med den laveste stemmen Isak noen gang hadde hørt.

«Jeg husker det ikke, ikke dra fra meg, Isak»

 


	4. Jeg må fortelle deg noe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukene går, det er små episoder og Even innrømmer noe for Isak.

De neste ukene gikk og både Isak og Even hadde det travelt. Even jobbet mye med filmen sin, det var noen scener som måtte tas opp igjen, og det var mye etterredigering. Isak på sin side hadde en del operasjoner, og mye administrativt arbeid. Alt var som vanlig mellom dem, de spiste middag sammen når de var hjemme på samme tid, gikk på kino, drakk litt vin og besøkte familiene sine. De spiste også middag med guttene og alt var som normalt, selv om Magnus fortsatt så litt lei seg ut.

Samtidig var den noen småepisoder som gjorde Isak bekymret. En dag glemte Even at han skulle til tannlegen, for så vidt noe som kan skje for alle, men det føyde seg inn i en rekke. Da de var hjemme hos Evens foreldre glemte han plutselig navnet på tanten sin, og moren så helt forvirret ut. Han lo det bort som om han hadde tullet med moren, men Isak så i øynene hans at han virkelig hadde glemt navnet i noen sekunder. Han prøvde å snakke med Even om det, men han sa at han var stresset og det kunne skje med alle.

En kveld da Isak hadde fri og lå på sofaen og leste medisinske forskningsrapporter ringte plutselig Yousef. Even var på fest med Bakka-gjengen sin og Isak visste at han hadde gledet seg til dette. Yousef hadde spurt om Isak kunne komme å hente Even, han satt i badekaret og gråt og ingen fikk snakke med han. Det hadde vært en liten episode der han ikke husket noe fra Romeo og Julie, og det hadde gjort han helt rar. Isak kjørte selvsagt med en gang, og Yousef slapp han inn med en lite smil. Gutta satt på kjøkkenet og smilte forsiktig til Isak, de så veldig bekymret ut og Isaks hjerte dunket ekstra hardt. Han banket på døren og spurte om ikke Even kunne slippe han inn. Da Even hørte at det var Isak åpnet han døren med en gang og slengte armene rundt han. Han sa ikke noe på en stund, han bare holdt hardt rundt Isak. Han sa ikke noe, bare strøk Even rolig over ryggen. Etter en stund spurte Even om Isak kunne ta han hjem, de sa farvel til fem bekymret gutter og dro hjem. Da de kom hjem prøvde Isak og si noe, men Even viftet han bort og gikk rett til sengs. For første gang på 20 år nektet Even å fortelle Isak hva som var galt, og det irriterte Isak. Samtidig var han veldig bekymret og legen i han funderte på om Even hadde en hjernesvulst. Han hadde flere typiske symptomer, og Isak funderte på om han skulle bestille en legetime til Even. Men det var ikke greit å gjøre det uten at Even var med på det, og han bestemte seg for å prate med Even dagen etterpå.

Neste morgen var det tydelig at Even var lei seg, men de spiste frokost og snakket litt om filmen til Even. Etter en stund sa Even at han måtte snakke med Isak om noe, og Isak kjente hjertet slå hardt mot brystkassen. Nå kommer det, tenkte han. Nå forlater han meg, har funne en mye bedre mann og drar fra meg. All usikkerhet for over han og han fikk problemer med å puste. De satt seg i sofaen, og Even tok handa til Isak i sin, før han kikket han dypt inn i øynene. «Det er noe jeg må fortelle deg, og det er ikke så lett for meg å si. Kan du love meg å prøve å reagere som mannen min og ikke en lege?» Isak nikket forsiktig. Even så svært usikker og veldig liten ut. «Du vet at jeg har vært litt glemsom i det siste?» Isak smilte forsiktig og oppmuntrende. «Det er som om det faktisk er et svart hull i hukommelsen min og jeg husker faktisk ikke det folk snakker om. Som for eksempel kinoen med Magnus, det finnes ikke i hukommelsen min. Men det skjedde, ikke sant?» Isak kjente tårene komme, men nikket forsiktig. Even begynte å gråte og klemte handa til Isak enda hardere.

«Jeg tror det er noe galt med meg, Isak»


	5. Jeg har noen dårlige nyheter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legetime, resultat og kropper som snakker (aka, undertegnede prøver seg på en sexscene for første gang ;-) )

Isak hadde klart å skaffe en legetime hos en kollega av han på sykehuset, han hadde brukt legeinnflytelsen sin, men det brydde han seg lite om når det gjaldt Even. Dr. Hansen var en av landets beste nevrologer og hadde heldigvis hatt en ledig time ganske snart. Nå satt de spente og nervøse utenfor kontoret hans, holdt hverandre i hendene, men sa lite. Dr. Hansen åpnet døren og ba de komme inn. Han bad Even fortelle hva som hadde skjedd, noe han også gjorde. Han fortalte om de svarte hullene sine som han kalte dem, fortalte om ting han plutselig ikke husket. Isak så at Dr. Hansen skriblet ting ned med en økende rynke i pannen. For første gang i livet sitt kunne Isak ønske at han ikke var lege, kunne ønske at han ikke forstod hvorfor kollegaen rynket pannen, kunne ønske at han ikke visste alt han visste. Da Even var ferdig sa Dr. Hansen at de skulle ta en del prøver for å utelukke enkelte sykdommer. De skulle ta en del blodprøver, en MR-undersøkelse av hjernen og en del kognitive tester. Det siste satte en liten støkk i Isak, men han visste hvorfor de testene måtte tas. Isak fikk ikke lov å være med, så han gikk på kontoret og fikk unna en del papirarbeid. Etter noen timer kom Even på kontoret hans, han så helt utslitt ut og var helt hvit i ansiktet. De kjørte hjem i stillhet, bekymringen lå som en svart sky over dem begge.

De neste dagene prøvde de å slappe av, Isak gikk på jobb og Even fullførte filmen sin. De snakket om prøvene og hva som kunne være galt, men var begge enig om at de skulle takle hva som enn kom. De hadde informert familiene sine, moren til Even hadde gråte som en foss da de fortalte det. Gutta var blitt informert og de hadde fått hjerter, klemmer og fine tanker tilbake.

En onsdag morgen med strålende solskinn satt de begge på vonde kontorstoler, tilbake hos Dr. Hansen, og holdt hverandre i handa. Dr. Hansen så veldig alvorlig ut, og Isaks hjerte sank ned i magen og føltes egentlig som det var på vei ut. Dr. Hansen snakket litt om testene de hadde tatt, alle blodprøvene var fine og MR-undersøkelsen viste at det ikke var hjernesvulst. «Men jeg har dessverre noen dårlige nyheter til dere. De kognitive testene og spørreskjemaene viser helt tydelig at Even har presenil demens, som er Alzheimers sykdom med tidlig debut» Det suset i hodet til Isak, han var iskald og så på Even som så ut som han skulle besvime. Han var helt hvit i ansiktet og hans vakre blå øyne var fulle av tårer. Dr. Hansen snakket videre om medisiner som kan bremse eller utsette symptomene, at det var mye spennende som skjedde på forskningsfeltet og at mye kunne skje i årene som kom. Isak hørte ordene, men det var fullstendig kaos inni han. Alt han klarte å tenke på var at hans vakre Even, den fineste mannen i hele verden kom til å glemme hvem han var. Kom til å glemme deres kjærlighet. Kom til å glemme at de forelsket seg da de var 17 og 19 år, og levde et liv sammen. Ja, det var egoistisk, men alt han klarte å tenke på var at Even kom til å glemme han.

Det var helt stille i bilen på vei hjem, men Even holdt i handa til Isak som om den var en livbøye i stormen. Som om det var det eneste han hadde som var sikkert akkurat da. Plutselig kremtet han og så på Isak med tårevåte øyne. «Du må love meg en ting, Isak. Du må love meg å være ektemannen min fremover, vær så snill og ikke være lege» «Jeg trenger»….hvisket han han, det var tydelig at stemmen holdt på å briste. « Jeg trenger at du er kjæresten min, mannen min, ok?» Isak bare nikket, tårene truet med sprute ut, så han nikket og smilte forsiktig.

Da de kom hjem ble de stående på stuegulvet og kikke på hverandre. De var helt uslitt begge to, ord var på vei å forme seg hos begge, men det var som om de ikke kom seg ut. Even kremtet forsiktig, som om han var usikker på om stemmen ville bære han. Han kikket på Isak med mer varme i blikket enn Isak kunne huske han noen gang hadde hatt. «Jeg behøver å være inni deg, min elskede» Og mer ble ikke sagt. De kysset og klemte som om de aldri hadde gjort før, dro av hverandre klær med en kraft som førte til at knapper spratt overalt. De klarte å komme seg i senga før kropper, kjærlighet, instinkt og kåthet tok over. De elsket ikke, men de knullet heller ikke. Det var noe annet, noe nytt. Det var frenetisk, det var hardt, det var ømt, det var alt mulig. For første gang, noen gang, snakket de ikke sammen mens de hadde sex. Det var som om det ikke fantes ord, så de lot kroppene snakke for seg. Lot kroppene bevege seg, si alt det som var i hjertene deres. Inn og ut, ut og inn. Bevegelse, frenetisk og ømt. Det endte med at de begge brøt helt sammen og hulket inn i armene til hverandre. Hulket som om hjertene skulle briste, hulket ut sorgen og smerten. De gråt og gråt, mens de strøk hverandre rolig over ryggene. Fortsatt sa de ikke noe. Noen ganger. Noen ganger finnes det ikke ord. Selv ikke for episke kjærleikspar som finner hverandre i alle univers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenil demens, Alzheimers sykdom med tidlig debut er en ekte diagnose, den er dog svært sjelden. Som regel opptrer denne sykdommen hos mennesker som har passert 70 år, og er en ganske vond sykdom, også for de pårørende.  
> Jeg var litt usikker på om jeg skulle skrive denne historien, vil jo ikke at #evak skal ha det vondt, men det var noen ord som måtte ut, og da ble det slik.  
> De neste kapitlene blir fulle av nære samtaler, kjærleik, ømhet og det å skulle takle dette sammen.


	6. Jeg elsker deg mer enn du noen gang kommer til å forstå

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilog - 10 år etter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg hadde en plan, og så skjedde livet og jobb, og ordene bare forsvant, hehe. Men kunne uansett ikke avslutte uten noe positivt fremtidshåp for guttene, så her er en epilog :-) 

Isak satt spent og nervøs i kinosalen, med dress og svette hender. Han kikket rundt i den stappfulle kinosalen, og møtte blikket til Jonas. Jonas smilte sitt vanlig rolige og betryggende smil, og Eva smilte varmt. Alle vennene deres var her, sammen med Evens foreldre. Det var premierekveld for Evens siste film, og Isak hadde for første gang ikke fått lov å se den på forehånd. Ergo de spente og litt nervøse følelsene. Han elsket alle Evens filmer, og visste at denne også kom til å være fantastisk, men han var fortsatt litt nervøs. Spesielt på Evens vegne. Han var et sted bak sceneteppe og gjorde seg klar. Han var sikkert nervøs han også, Isak visste at han hadde jobbet lenge med talen sin. Han hadde måtte lære seg noen teknikker etter diagnosen for 10 år siden, men hadde klart det med glans i sin vanlige Even-stil.

De første ukene etter den onsdagen hos Dr. Hansen hadde vært veldig tøffe, det hadde vært mye gråt og dype samtaler. Evens foreldre hadde gråte og klemt Even om hverandre, og guttene hadde vært helt sønderknuste og ikke vist hva godt de kunne gjøre for Even og Isak. De hadde måtte snakke om fremtiden og hva som eventuelt skulle skje den dagen Even glemte alt. De laget testament og Even skrev ett langt notat om hva hans ønsker var om noe skulle skje. Isak gråt seg gjennom hele dokumentet, og de holdt rundt hverandre lenge uten å si noe. De bestemte seg også for å reise mer, spise mer god mat, drikke mer vin og elske mer, noen ganger var det som om tiden de tilbrakte med hverandre var som om den siste dagen de hadde sammen. Hvertfall føltes det slik. De tok mer bilder og filmet mer enn det hadde gjort før, tilbrakte mer tid mer familie og venner, og ble mer avslappet i forhold til enkelte ting. Isak takket pent nei da han ble tilbudt stillingen som teamleder for hjerteavdelingen, han visste at det kom til å gjøre dagene hans endra travlere, og han ønsket å tilbringe all tiden sin med Even. Even fortsatte å lage filmer, og gjorde stor suksess.

Even gikk på medisiner som bremset sykdommen noe, og det hadde skjedd en del fremgang innen forskningen allerede. Isak var optimist, og det gjorde Even til en optimist også. De hadde laget seg noen forholdsregler i hverdagen, sånn for sikkerhets skyld, blant annet hadde Even ett armbånd med informasjon om hvem han var, sykdommen og Isaks mobilnummer. Noen ganger glemte han selvsagt ting, men da hvisket Isak det i øret hans, eller gutta fortalte historien en gang til. De var omringet av kjærlighet og hjelpsomhet fra vennegjengen, og Isak var dem evig takknemlig.

Det var fortsatt dager da alt var leit selvsagt. Noen ganger våknet Isak midt på natten av at Even lå og kikket på han. Det var som om han memorerte hver millimeter av Isaks ansikt, noe han også gjorde ifølge seg selv. Han forklarte det med at kan gjerne kunne glemme navnet på gamle tanter, men Isak…Isak kunne han ikke glemme. Det endte som regel med gråt og varme ord. En eneste gang hadde Even bedt Isak om å gå fra ham, skille seg og finne en frisk mann. Even hadde glemt mye mer enn han pleide, var stresset og fortalte Isak at Isak ville ha et bedre liv uten han. Isak hadde sett lenge på Even før han hadde spurt om det virkelig var slik Even så på han. At han kom til å forlate sitt livs kjærlighet fordi han ble syk. Så hadde han sitert bryllupsløftene sine til Even og forsikret han om at han aldri kom til å gå. At han kom til å elske Even for alltid, selv om Even glemte han også, så skulle Isak huske for dem begge. Even gråt, Isak gråt og de endte med å se Pretty Woman. Noen ganger må man bare det.

Isak kom tilbake i nåtid da hele salen begynte å klappe. Even kom gående ut på scenen, smilende og litt nervøs. Han stoppet foran en mikrofon og fant Isaks øyne. Han smilte varmt og blunket litt. Isak kjente det i magen. Etter 30 år sammen kjente han det fortsatt i magen når Even smilte til han. Han følte seg så heldig. Hans vakre og fantastiske Even, som han forelsket seg litt på nytt i hver eneste dag.

«Kjære alle sammen, takk for at dere er her i dag. Som mange av dere vet fikk jeg diagnosen presenil demens for 10 år siden, og det har ført til en litt endring i prioriteten mine de siste 10 årene. Jeg har laget mer personlige filmer, og denne filmen er den mest personlige av de alle» Isaks hjerte dunket som bare det og han kjente allerede tårene trille. Han var så stolt at hjertet holdt på å sprenge ut av brystet hans. « Da jeg var 19 år gammel forelsket jeg meg i min Isak og siden har hjertet mitt kun banket for han. Jeg var så veldig heldig som fant han så tidlig, og at jeg fikk snappet han opp før noen andre så hvor fantastisk han er». Hele salen lo og Isak gråt enda mer. « Han er den beste personen i mitt liv, og den som får hverdagen vår til å gå rundt. Han er den smarteste jeg vet om, han er snill og fantastisk morsom. Så denne filmen, min kjære, den er til deg» Even smilte varmt til Isak, salen klappet og Isak tørket tårer. Even kom og satte seg ned hos Isak, og kysset han ømt og forsiktig. Isak smilte varmt til han og hvisket inn i øret hans, « Tusen takk min elskede, jeg elsker deg mer enn du noen gang kommer til å forstå» Even smilte ømt til han, og hvisket at han elsket Isak, før salen ble mørkt og filmen begynte. « Og du….du kan bare glede deg til vi kommer hjem i kveld, jeg har en overraskelse til deg» Isak blunket til Even som gliste bredt. Selv etter så mange år sammen kunne de får hverandre kåte med kun ett blikk.

Isak humret litt og tenkte på fremtiden. Han var optimist, han hadde Even og de hadde hverandre. Så lenge de hadde det kom alt til å gå bra. Minutt for minutt. I alle univers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til de som tok seg tid til å lese denne lille historien, som kommenterte og gav kudos :-)


End file.
